fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Wymiatacze
Wipeout - Wymiatacze. Lord Vox 12:58, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Ani słowa o ogranizacji nie napisałeś( no i jeszcze żywioł, ale i tak napisałeś Różne). Patrząc na twoje nazwy i "M.O.C.-e" (np.przywódca Wymiataczy) nie wiem, czy traktowac cię poważnie - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 13:23, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Zgodność z przedmówcą: 99,9% Kubix2000 14:51, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) nie no ile ty masz lat, 7, 8? a no i zrób jakiegoś M.O.Cka a nie marne paintowe rysunki-Power Dragon 16:19, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Antox08:Niedługo dam prawdziwe bo byłem u babci i nie mogę dać prawdziwych Antox08:Niedługo dam prawdziwe bo byłem u babci i nie mogłem dać prawdziwych Byłeś u babci? Aha. To teraz już wszystko jasne. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 16:29, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Autor xP? Ja też mam tego Windowsa... Plakietka - jak ma być coś takiego, to lepiej nic nie dawać. Szablon TFU! tabelka... - popatrz na innych organizacjach, przykład: Cierniści Piraci, Wysłańcy Mroku, Cień Pustyni jak to powinno być. MoCki? Najpierw daj może informacje o organizacji. "Jej członkowie biegają po torze przeszkód Wipeout w Buenos Aires w Argentynie..." The Champ Is Here!!! 20:11, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Ludzie, dajcie nowemu userowi dawkę wyrozumiałości. Rozumiem czepianie się takich rzeczy jak nazwa tej organizacji (zrobie trzy biało-czerwono niebieskie MoCi i zgłoszę je jako najlepszą drużynę :] ). Ale wypominacie mu zapis Mocki- tacy cwani? Zaraz na każdego z was znajdę po 10 cytatów z waszymi popisami . Kto jest bez winy niech pierwszy kamieniem rzuci. No czekam, kto jeszcze nigdy błędu w zapisie nie zrobił? Ja sam jeszcze do niedawna pisałem wszędzie "Informacje o M.O.C'ku". Vezok999 20:56, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) : Myślisz, że chciałem mu zwrócić błąd w pisownie "MoCki"? Ha! Nie! Chodziło o to, by zanim zrobi miejsce, aby userzy dopisywali swoje postacie, powinien napisać coś o drużynie! Ha !The Champ Is Here!!! 12:56, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) A ja nadal tak piszę i mi to wisi :D--Guurahk 07:03, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) a mi wisi to co piszesz wiesz?!! User:Antox08 do User:Guurahk Uspokój się jaki art, taka dyskusja Vezok999 18:05, mar 28, 2011 (UTC) jak mam sie uspokoic? oni mnie oczerniaja!!! User:Antox08 ani choc jednego mocka nie moga wpisac jak chcialbym miec organizacje User:Antox08 ani choc jednego mocka nie moga wpisac jak chcialbym miec organizacje [[User:Antox08 The Champ is Here nie umiem robic takich tabelek jak wy User:Antox08 1.Uspokój się. 2.The Champ Is Here!!! to podpis Akuuma, a nie nazwa usera. 3.Jak nie chcą, to wymyślaj własne. 4.Nikt nie wpisuje '''postaci, '''bo nikt nie wie prawie nic o Wymiataczach. 5.MoCi to tylko połączone części. Postacie to połączone części z historią, charakterem itp. 6.Jak nie umiesz zrobic "tabelki"(szablonu), to poproś kogoś z większym doświadczeniem. Pisał dla was Takanuva, siódmy Toa 08:19, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) :pkt 5.- święte słowa, a wielu userów powinno wziąść je sobie do siebie. Vezok999 ok kto zrobi mi tabelke i wstawi mój obrazek? plis zrobie opis drużyny! User:Antox08 Nie musisz koniecznie dawać obrazka. Wystarczy tylko szablon (tabelka). Wielu userów umie to zrobić, choćby ja. Podaj mi odpowiednie informacje, a zajmę się tym. Wejdź np.: tu i zapoznaj się z szablonem. Potem podaj mi informacje, co mam wpisać w szablon, imię lidera, bazę, status itp. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:10, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) czyli Akuumo w liderze Marko w bazie Jaskinia Skarbów w statusie Żywi User:Antox08 nie mogę zrobić tabeli zrobisz mi i powpiszesz? User:Antox08 dzięki Akuumo User:Antox08 Świetna nazwa xD Ajson (dyskusja) 12:05, sie 24, 2012 (UTC)